IFind Cam
by icarlylover23
Summary: rated m for future chapters since this is cam after all and the videos he watches are sexual in nature
1. IFind Cam

**********Bushwell Plaza November,2010************

Freddie walks into the Shay's apt and sees its empty.

He yells out loud."Anyone here?"

There is no response,so he heads upstairs to the studio and sees no one up there either.

"I wonder where everyone is." he asks himself.

"oh well I guess I will go on the laptop then." he mutters in his mind.

He opens the laptop and sees a file on the desktop titled private unaired episodes. He clicks it and it goes to videos of a sexual nature only involving Sam and Carly.

"Why wasn't I told about these videos,or these files for that matter? Do they not trust me with something like this?"

He clicks on one of the videos and it slowly starts playing.

A/N: What happens in the video will be in the next chapter so await it


	2. They did what!

As the video starts, Freddie notices that Sam and Carly are sitting down in front of the camera only in bathrobes.

"oh this is going to be good to watch all alone." he smirks

Sam and Carly start having a conversation before they have some fun.

"Carly you ready to try this experiment on video no less?" Sam asks Carly.

"Sam since it's with you I will try anything you ask me to try." Carly answers.

Sam and Carly lean forward and start kissing each other passionately

Freddie starts rubbing himself as he watches.

"Oh my god this is so hot." he says to himself

Sam pushes Carly to the ground and pulls off her robe exposing her firm,petite and curvaceous body. Sam runs her hand up Carly's smooth stomach up to her left breast. She softly grabs and squeezes it making Carly utter a moan into Sam's mouth.

Freddie keeps watching til it ends with Sam and Carly fingering each other and making out deeply with tongue.

"This is intense with all these videos at my fingertips. Which one should I watch next?" he asks himself.

Freddie looks through all the videos and sees one titled Strapon fun and as he sees it he smirks to himself.

"Watching this one should be fun indeed." he says as he laughs to himself.

Freddie clicks play and it starts up.

A/N: that's chapter 3 peeps sorry for not much detail i'll work on it


	3. Freddie gets caught

Carly is laying on her bed when Sam comes into view wearing a leather strapped strapon and attached to it is a long and veiny 9 inch dildo.

Freddie looks in awe at both of them and says to himself. "Holy crap, why didn't I find these videos sooner. I hope they don't return home soon."

Sam climbs up slowly onto the bed and saunters over to Carly looking at her seductively. She gets on top of Carly and leans forward kissing Carly on the lips as the dildo rubs against Carly's wet folds. Carly lets out a moan into Sam's mouth as she feels the dildo against her.

Sam Reaches down and grabs the dildo. She starts rubbing it against Carly's wet folds faster and as she does her juices start coating the dildo.

Carly says to Sam. "Please go easy on me this is my first time after all."

Sam replies back. "Sure thing babe. I'd do anything to make this experience more pleasurable."

As Sam is about to slowly push the dildo inside Carly, The front door opens and Sam and Carly run up the stairs. Freddie quickly turns off the laptop and puts it away.

"That was a close one." He says to himself.

Sam and Carly walk into the studio, As Freddie is zipping up his pants.

"What were you doing up here all alone Freddie?" Carly asks.

"Yeah nub what are you doing up here all alone?" Sam asks.

"nothing was just watching some videos on the laptop is all nothing more." Freddie says.

"which videos were you watching exactly Freddie?" Sam and Carly both ask him.

Freddie doesn't know how to answer their question, So he lies.

"I was watching lesbian porn from online and I decided to jerk off while watching." He says.

Freddie admits he lied. "Ok I lied I was watching your porn videos and I got so hard I had to touch myself. I'm sorry I lied, but I enjoyed it."

He rubs his cheeks as both girls slap him hard.

A/N: Next chapter will be interesting stick around for the ride peeps


	4. Mama plays to win and succeeds

A/N: fourth and final chapter in this fanfiction

(iCarly Studio)

Sam: Frednub those were private videos. Why look at them you perv?

(Freddie looks at Sam and is too afraid to answer her.)

Freddie:...

(Sam grabs Freddie by the collar and pushes him into the wall. Freddie looks at her scared.)

Freddie: Please don't hurt me Sam. I found them by accident okay. Just please let me go.

(She lets go of Freddie's collar, then knees him in the nuts. Freddie clutches his balls and falls to the ground)

Freddie: Oh god that hurt Sam. Why must you always abuse me?

Sam: Cause it's just so much fun freddo. Carls head into the bedroom as I finish up here with this nub who I hate.

Carly: Um okay Sam just please don't hurt him too much.

Sam: No guarantees on that Carls.

(Sam grins as Carly heads into the bedroom with a worried look on her face.)

Freddie: What are you going to do to me Sam? Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I looked at the videos. I didn't mean to. Please go easy on me Sam.

(Sam grabs the back of Freddie's collar and picks him up by it, then she pulls out a pocket knife and holds it to Freddie's throat.)

Sam: Sorry Freddie, but you're competing with me for Carly's love and I can't let you win, so I am eliminating you.

(Freddie goes wide eyed, then starts choking as Sam slits his throat. He holds his throat as blood starts flowing, then Sam lets go of his collar and he falls to the ground and starts shaking as he loses more blood.)

Sam: Bye Freddie have fun dying.

(Sam heads into the bedroom as Freddie's hand falls to the ground. He dies on the studio floor and his blood stains the floors as he lays there with his lifeless eyelids still open.)

The End

A/N: that's the finale review if you must later


	5. Freddie's dream

(Benson Apartment,Freddie's Bedroom)

(Freddie is sweating and twisting and turning in his bed as he dreams.)

Freddie: Sam please don't kill me. No Sam don't slit my throat.

(He sits up in a sweat as he wakes up. Freddie wipes his forehead, then gets up,dresses into a pair of pants and white tee, then sneaks out and knocks on Carly's door.)

Freddie: Carly are you awake? Can I come in?

(Carly and Sam are laying in bed next to each other. Carly yawns and stretches, then sits up and scratches her head as she gets up and walks towards her bedroom door. Sam reaches out and grabs Carly by the panties.)

Sam: Where do you think you're going cupcake?

(Carly turns and looks into Sam's beautiful blue eyes.)

Carly: Freddie's knocking at the door and he woke me up.

(She looks at Carly as she rolls her eyes.)

Sam: Forget that nub and lets have some morning sex babe.

(She looks at Sam, then the clock and shrugs.)

Carly: Sam that is all you ever want when we are alone. Can we ease up on the sex for once while Freddie is knocking.

(Sam gives her a pleading look.)

Sam: Please baby. I could use it right now.

(She traces the outline of Carly's lips.)

Carly: Fine you win Sam.

(Sam grabs the hem of her t-shirt with both hands and pulls it off, then tosses it on the floor.)

A/N: I'm gonna make you wait for the next chapter


End file.
